


Max's new babysitter?

by katychan666



Series: Shadowhunter Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max Lightwood meets Crowley, the demon. And Magnus and Alec make an interesting discovery - Crowley is amazing with kids! In his own way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Omens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485287
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Max's new babysitter?

Alec was sitting on the couch and was listening to the arguing going in Magnus’ office and he was just shaking his head because he couldn’t understand why an angel was making such a big fuss over one book. Magnus had borrowed one of his many books a few weeks ago and didn’t return it back in the promised time, but that was because he just forgot. Magnus was a busy warlock, he had a lot of customers coming to his loft every day and he just couldn’t find a time in a day to portal over to London, to return the borrowed book to one very particular angel. But, it seemed that the angel could take some time off and he visited with the demon Crowley, who was now chilling on the couch next to Alec as well in his snake form, his tongue flickering out and Alec was just curiously looking over at him. 

‘’ _ You promised to give it back in a few days!’’  _ stressed the angel and Alec snorted because they could hear everything from the office. ‘’ _ Do you know how worried I was? Maybe something happened to it, one can never be too sure. You could have given me a phone call or-or this fire message that you can send, _ ’’ carried on Aziraphale and Magnus whined, but still tried to stay polite as he wasn’t just talking to a friend, but an angel as well. One did not piss an angel off!

‘’ _ I know, but honestly I’ve been so busy with things. There’s been a lot going on here and I couldn’t just drop everything and portal over to Soho _ ,’’ said Magnus back.

‘’ _ You could have created a portal and just send the book through, it’s not that difficult, is it? _ ’’ asked the angel and Alec was barely holding back his laughter because it was getting ridiculous. ‘’ _ But, no, you left this book away from me and I could not even eat. I was worried sick! _ ’’ stressed Aziraphale. Alec arched his brow - oh, if Aziraphale couldn’t eat, then he really was worried a lot!

‘’Don’t belive him,’’ hissed Crowley there next to him. ‘’He wass stresss eating the whole day before,’’ said Crowley and slowly moved to Alec, who flinched. Even if that wasn’t the first time that he met Crowley in his snake form, he was still a bit freaked out. It wasn’t that he was scared of him, but he was still this big snake and he gulped, but still did nothing as Crowley climbed behind him and then perked his head up. ‘’Oh, he was whining all week, it wass kind of annoying,’’ hissed the snake and then he rested his head on top of Alec’s head and was having fun when he saw that Alec flinched a little bit.

‘’C-can you please, um…  _ personal space? _ ’’ asked Alec.

‘’You Shadowhunterss are so obsessed with this perssonal sspace of yoursss,’’ hissed the snake and then grumbled, but then ended up moving away from Alec and was silently laughing because Alec was quite pale there and he then perked up again. ‘’Angel is really mad,’’ he commented and Alec shrugged. He felt for him, but at the same time, he was going to side with his  _ boyfriend.  _ There was no matter how one put it, but when it came to it, he was always on Mangus’ side, just like Crowley was on his angel’s, huh? 

‘’Think they’ll be done any time soon?’’ asked Alec. The hunter didn’t really have time because Isabelle was coming over to bring Max over - he and Magnus were going to be hanging out with the ten year old. Max didn't like it to be called  _ babysitting  _ because he was sure that he didn't need one anymore. The boy was beyond excited to spend some time over with Magnus and his older brother. He and Magnus had gotten quite close and Alec loved seeing Magnus around children. Or when the two of them would be babysitting Madzie -  _ Magnus was so adorable.  _

‘’I think not,’’ said the serpent and then shook his head. ‘’This is perssonal, so angel isn’t done,’’ said and Alec whined, but then still nodded.  _ Okay, fine it was going to be okay!  _ ‘’Can’t wait to get rid of usss, huh? I wasss right about you, you don’t really-’’

‘’No, that’s not why,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’My sister is coming over and-’’ he started explaining, but then the door opened all of the sudden and a little boy came running into the room and Crowley seemed shocked. Behind him, in came walking a young woman, looking really out of it and she gave Alec a little tired look and a smile. Alec shuddered - oh, Max was in one of his adventurous moods, huh? Alec pressed his lips together because how great. He rolled his eyes.

‘’Hi, Alec, we’re a bit early, but,’’ said Izzy and then shook her head. ‘’Max was really,  _ really _ excited to come over,’’ she said and Alec narrowed his eyes. Oh, was that really it or it was her wanting to drop Max over at Alec’s as soon as it was possible? Then again, Alec couldn’t really blame her because she had been with him for the whole day till then and yes… she looked really tired. ‘’Save me,’’ muttered Isabelle and Alec started laughing.

‘’No, it’s okay, Iz,’’ said Alec and then snorted. Max was quite the little trouble maker, that he was and he just clicked with his tongue. ‘’Magnus will be happy to see him over, he loves him,’’ said Alec happily and Isabelle happily nodded. ‘’Did he behave?’’ asked Alec and Isabelle shrugged.

‘’Depends on how you look at it,’’ said Izzy and then shook her head. ‘’I mean he was training with Simon this morning,’’ she said and then chuckled. ‘’It was fun seeing them, but the peak of the day came when he kicked Raj into the shin when he was trying to get Simon to leave,’’ she said and then grinned. Alec looked over at the boy and then grinned - ah, Max knew what was right from wrong and kicking Raj into his sheen was definitely a good thing. He gave Max thumbs up and the boy only cocked his head to the side.

‘’Seems you’ve trained him well,’’ said Alec and winked.

‘’Oh, yes,’’ said Izzy and then nodded. ‘’Okay, I’ll be on my way then. I would love to stay here and chat, but Simon and I are finally free and we’re kind of on the way to our date and-’’ she started. She was in such a hurry that she didn’t even notice the giant snake sitting there next to Alec. Then again, Crowley had somehow hid himself behind all of the pillows on the couch, so he was in his hiding place -  _ as soon as he saw a child running into the living room, he hid!  _

‘’Iz, go, have fun,’’ said Alec and then winked. His sister thanked him and then quickly left before Max would start chasing after her, but luckily he didn’t as there was something else that caught his attention - there was a snake in the room! Isabelle didn’t see Crowley, but Max was quick to spot things and as soon as he saw Crowley, he pointed at him and Crowley tried to hide more, but it was too late.  _ He was spotted!  _

‘’Magnus has a snake?’’ asked Max and Crowley flinched as did Alec. Alec took in a deep breath and then wondered how he should explain a huge ass snake chilling in their place all of the sudden. He was going through the list of things that he could use as an excuse, but nothing really seemed to fit and in the end he just nervously laughed and shook his head, trying to pretend that there was no snake in the room present. 

‘’There’s no snake,’’ said Alec and then Crowley sighed because at least the Shadowhunter was on his side! ‘’Just what are you talking about, Maxie? You really have a vivid imagination, huh?’’ he asked and then tried to laugh it off, but Max was old enough to know when his brother was lying and trying to hide things, so he just rolled his eyes and hopped over to the couch and then uncovered the pillows and then pointed to Crowley, who looked petrified and he just grumbled under his breath.

‘’And what is this, then?’’ asked Max and Alec nodded.

‘’Oh, yes, you meant this snake?’’ asked Alec and Crowley rolled his eyes. ‘’Ah, yes, there appears to be snake in the room after all,’’ he said and then laughed nervously. ‘’Ah, well, you see, the snake is actually,’’ he started, but then doubted it was a good idea to tell his brother that the snake was actually a demon and he just bit his tongue. ‘’Yep, he is Magnus’ new pet,’’ lied Alec on the spot and Crowley perked up, angrily hissing at the hunter  _ because he was nobody’s pet!  _ Especially not a Shadowhunter’s!

‘’I am not a pet!’’ hissed Crowley and Max jumped back because he didn’t really expect the snake to be talking, but then again this was Magnus they were talking about. Of course if he would get a pet snake, it would be talking! Oh, Magnus was so cool and the little hunter was really impressed. He couldn’t look away from Crowley, who really didn’t like that look on the boy’s face.

‘’By the Angel, the snake can talk!’’ said Max and instead of being afraid like Alec thought he would be (that was why he was lying in the first place - he thought that Maxie would get terrified, but there were times that Alec forgot how much Max had already grown up!), but he was actually looking interested in the grumpy snake! ‘’That is so cool! Can it do anything else?’’ asked Max and Crowley grumbled and then looked at him because he didn’t like that tone that he was hearing. Just what did he think he was - some sort of a circus animal, that he would perform  _ tricks _ for them? Nope, not him! He was the notorious Crowley, people feared him and ran away, not…

‘’Now, now, Max, it’s-’’

‘’You’re just going to let him speak to me like that?’’ snapped Crowley and Alec pressed his lips together. No, of course not, but he didn’t really know what else to do! Max was…  _ Max.  _ He was a good kid, but he had his moments. Alec only shrugged and Crowley face-palmed himself with the end of his tail. ‘’You lack manners,’’ grumbled Crowley and Max narrowed his eyes. He was as surprised as Alec, who also wasn’t following. 

‘’Since when are you such an expert on children?’’ snorted Alec and Crowley glared at him. 

‘’If I knocked some sense into the Antichrist himself, then so I will teach you a manner or two,’’ said Crowley and pointed at Max, who stepped back a little bit and he then gulped, looking at his brother.  _ Just what kind of a trouble did he get himself into now? _ Alec wanted to laugh, because as if the demon was the one to talk about good manners, but one sole look from him and Alec wasn’t laughing anymore and just bowed his head down.

* * *

Magnus and Aziraphale have finally straightened their differences - it took them a while, but the two of them managed to talk it out how Magnus was going to make up for the weeks emotional distress that it caused to the angel. Indeed, Magnus had to promise a lot of lunches at the Ritz on  _ him.  _ The warlock knew how to get back to the angels good side and food it indeed was. It was really ridiculous, but at the same time it did give the angel a little charm that Crowley seemed to like. He chuckled, the two of them happily chatting up. As they made their way into the living room, they walked into a rather interesting scene and Magnus' jaw dropped when he saw what was going on.

Max was sitting on the couch, hands together in his lap and he was looking more serious than ever. Magnus had never seen the boy like this and he looked over at Alexander, who was trying his best not to laugh, but his brother was hilarious.  _ And the way that Crowley was trying to teach him manners.  _ Well, he was trying in his own ways and Alec was starting to question just what kind of a babysitter Crowley was in the past because his ways were… Rather controversial. And the whole thing was hilarious because Max wasn't taking it  _ too  _ seriously. "So," said Crowley and Max arched a brow. "When you're spoken to, you show  _ respect, _ " said Crowley and Aziraphale looked at the time.

"Crowley, dear, we should really get going if we-"

"Not now, angel, can't you see I'm teaching?" snapped Crowley and Aziraphale folded his arms on top of his chest. Alec was again trying not to laugh because Crowley was…  _ what a role model to follow. _ Max lifted his hand and Crowley was pleased with the progress. "You may speak, boy."

"Didn't you say that when you're spoken to you listen and show respect?" asked Max in his usual mischievous way and Alec snorted because the ten year old had a point.

"Don't be a smart ass," hissed the snake and Alec finally couldn't hold it back anymore, bursting into loud laughter and Crowley looked at him.  _ What an ungrateful Shadowhunter.  _

"Mister Crowley sir," said Max and Crowley narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust the child, but he allowed him to speak up. "Why do you have sunglasses on? I've never seen a snake with glasses," said Max. "Looks so cool," said Max happily and the compliment melted Crowley's already soft heart.

"Two reasons - first fashion," said Crowley. "And second - is to hide my snake eyes. Humans are very touchy," said Crowley and then studied the boy. Max was dying to see his real eyes. "Well, I suppose I can," said Crowley as he couldn't resist Max's puppy eyes. Crowley turned into his human form and Max's jaw dropped when the demon took off his glasses.

"Oh, they look so dope. Even cooler than Magnus'!" said Max and Alec was offended. The warlock was cackling because Alec was about to speak up, but Crowley lifted his hand up and Alec pressed his lips together.

Crowley was touched, talking a lot more casual with the after that. Magnus was impressed. "Who knew Crowley is so good with kids?" asked Magnus and Aziraphale happily sighed. It looked like they weren't returning back home quite yet, huh?

"Oh yes, he was really fond of little Warlock," said Aziraphale and then fondly remembered that period of time. "He'll argue that he dislikes children, but when it comes to it," said Aziraphale and smiled when he saw the demon laughing with Max. "He's a sweetheart," said Aziraphale, making sure that the demon didn't hear him.

So, the angel and the demon stayed. For hours to come and it wasn't until it was time for Max to go back home that Crowley realised how much he was going to miss the boy. He didn't say it out loud, but the expression on his face said it all. Luckily for him, it would soon be time that Max was going to be needing someone to watch over him and the demon was quick to volunteer and only then finally agreed to go back home with his angel. After being finally alone again, Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch and just chatting, cuddling and Magnus thought of something interesting.

"You know, Crowley can babysit our children," commented Magnus and Alec smiled but then flushed up to his ears.

"Our children?" asked Alec and smiled dopey when Magnus smiled and nodded. "I can't wait," he said and Magnus kissed him softly.


End file.
